What Happend to Sena?
by Ritszka and Hoshi
Summary: You wouldn't suspect the boundaries of a small gesture of friendship turning into an obsession to be such a thin line. An obsession that harbors such intense emotions that it borders insanity. What will happen to Sena? Who will heal all of Sena's wounds?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hoshi: I do not own Eyeshiled 21._

_Chapter 1_

*Beep* Beep* BANG*

A groggy brunette pops his head out from his cocoon of blankets. He runs a hand through his soft chocolate locks. Blinking his large round molten brown eyes he yawned and got out of bed. The brunette dressed in his usual school uniform with black slacks, white button up shirt, green blazer, and crisp tie. Looking back at his clock he freaks out.

"I'm gonna be late!" The brunette screams.

Her runs at his famous 4.2 speed and grabs his lunch and a piece of toast speeding out the door. All who he passed thought he was just a gust of wind. Running through the school corridors he makes it to his classroom skidding to a halt.

"Hey! Senna!" a shout came from the back of the classroom.

The brunette now known as Sena turned and saw his best friend Raimon Taro a.k.a Monta. Sena walks over and takes his seat that is next to Monta and the window.

"Hi, Monta." Sena replied

"You got lucky to the MAX. The teacher is not here yet!" exclaimed Monta

"Yeah I did." Sena said.

"Alright class take out paper for notes.." the teacher said.

After School : In the Locker Room

"Finally Max!" Monta exlaimed.

"What do you mean?" asked Sena.

"Notes! All of those notes. My brain hurts Max." Monta finished with an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but it's because of the exams next week." Sena explained to his stressed friend.

"Well at least it's time for practice." Monta replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad that Hiruma and the other second years can help us practice, but it's sad that they can't play with us anymore." said Sena.

" I know, but we still have to give MAX effort. We have to go to the Christmas Bowl again!" Monta shouted.

"FUCKING SHRIP! FUCKING MONKEY! Get your asses out here now! Hiruma bellowed from outside Hiii! Mukya! Were coming!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Alright slackers get your asses moving! Give me 20 laps!" Hiruma bellowed, groans were heard.

"Fucking shrimp! I want you to work on your stamina!" He yelled again.

After Practice: Walking Home

"Why dose Hiruma-san have to keep us for practice for so long. It's after dark already." Seana finished heaving a sigh. The young brunette kept walking down the street when he gave a sudden shudder. Whipping his head around Sena looked and saw noting.

"Easy Sena its was nothing. Like anybody would want to spy on you." Sena muttered under his breath but quickened his pace anyways.

Mystery POV 

"Sigh. Such delicate beauty, yet such strong will power. I cannot wait to make you min my tenshi. Only I can make you truly happy not those people who think they are worthy of your presence. Sigh. Must keep my composure. It is not your fault my tenshi that you are too kind by gracing them with your presence. You will not have to suffer any longer I will make my move soon"

The shadowed figure left the dark alley that he had hidden in when Sena turned around.

Normal POV

"Sena! Please come down here!" Sena mother, Mihae called from the kitchen.

Footsteps were heard until a mop of untaimed chocolate locks popped out from around the corner. Sena noticed both his parents sitting at the table. He decided to take the seat across from his father.

"Sena, your father needs to go on a business trip to Osaka. It will last about two weeks, but we have coupons for a spa in Osaka. That is why we are going to be in Osaka for a month. We are going to let you stay here since it will be summer vacation. We will be leaving Saturday of nexy week" Mihae told her son.

"Okay Mom." Sena told his mother. He left upstairs and got ready for bed.

A/N

Ritszka: Hello readers. I am your host Ritszka. Today we will be having our writer here today to talk to you about this fanfic and some other stories as well. And lets welcome Hoshi.

Hoshi walks on stage

Ritszka: Hey, Hoshi good seeing you again.

Hoshi: Same here.

Ritszka: So Hoshi, what do you think about this story you wrote so far.

Hoshi: Well, It took me a while to figure what to write about and I did had some help with my friends. By the way how's your stories going.

Ritszka: Well, it's okay I guess.

Hoshi: you never told us the Neko pirates have you?

Ritszka: Not that I know of why

Hoshi: why don't you tell them about it.

Ritszka just nodded in reply.

Ritszka: Well, Neko pirates is a KHR fanfic and it is an 1827 paring. (Hibari & Tsuna). Basicly Hybrid are being hunted down by the Navy. If the Hybrid are capture they will be killed or even become slaves. If a human helps them then they are kill and so is the hybrid.

Hoshi: Poor hybrids

Ritszka: Basicly its about how Tsuna finds his family, protect his loved ones, help make peace between humans and hybrids, and fall in love with Hibari.

Hoshi: aww cute

Ritszka: Well, thats all for now.

Hoshi: Before we go. The next chapter is when summer vacation starts.

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N We do not own Eyeshield 21.

Ritszka: Sorry for the long update Hoshi

Hoshi: You take forever to type up my story

Ritszka: I BEEN BUSY WITH NEKO PIRATES, VONGOLA'S WAR, THE CAPTURE THE FLAGE AND PUPPY LOVE.

Hoshi: You don't have to yell. I mean type in capital letters.

Ritszka: I can do what I want

Hoshi: hey what's puppy love anyways?

Ritszka: I'll tell you after the story

Hoshi: okay. Here's the new chapter of "What happen to Sena."

What happen to Sena

Chapter 2

*One week later*

Normal POV:

"Sena!" Monta said after his best friend. Sena turns and waits for Monta at the school gate.

"Hey, what is it Monta?" Sena questioned.

"Your parients already left?" Monta asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sena asked with confusion.

"Do you wanna hang out at my house, for awhile and play video games?" asked Monta with excitement.

"Okay. I'll go but I can only stay till 6:00 pm because I gotta feed Pitt." Sena replied

"Okay, that's fine. Les go to the mini-mart by my house for some snacks and drinks." exclaimed Monta dragging Sena along with him.

Mystery POV: Thoughts

"Who does that monkey boy think he is? He dares touch my tenshi! He even has the gall to invite my tenshi into his godforsaken house! He had better not do anything to my tenshi. Only I am allowed to even lay a finger on my tenshi. All those bastrads who have tackled my precious tenshi are just dying for his attention." The man scoffed at the thought.

"They think they have a chance with my tenshi! Even if my tenshi is kind enough to even look at them." "Sigh." I need to finish preparations for when my tenshi is to be welcome in his new abode."

Normal POV:

The shadowed figure left from his place in alley across the street. It was as though he was part of the shadows.

*Back at Monta's:*

"Bye Monta!" Sena shouted waving goodbye to his friend.

"Bye Sena! I'll see you at practice." Monta said

"Yeah, see you at practice!" Sena responded by a couple of stores. When he turned the corner he noticed two figures at the park. He took a closer look and recognized them immediately. The young brunette decided to take a slight detour to greet the two.

"Good evening Akaba-san, Kotaro-san." Sena greeted the two football players.

"Fuu…Hello Sena, you don't have to be so formal with me. Our rhythms are too similar to be polite to each other." Akaba commented to Sena.

Both Kotaro and Sena looked at Akaba with confusion swimming in their eyes.

"That is not smart." Kotaro said coming out of his confusion first.

"Uhh...yeah." Sena stated rather dumbly

"Anyways he is right you don't have to be so formal." Kotaro stated.

"Ahh...Um Kotaro-kun and Akaba-kun" Sena said in a she voice with a blush streaking across his face.

"Fuu… Cute." Akaba said under his breath unaware that Kotaro had heard him.

"Uh…that's right Sena just like that." Kotaro said putting himself in front of Sena and away from Akaba.

Sena looked at his phone and noticed he had to get home. Saying his goodbyes and promising to meet again sometime he set off for his home. Sena kept walking humming to himself and thinking about what to make for dinner, he didn't notice the shadowed figure watching him.

Mystery POV:

"There you are my tenshi. I had not predicted for you to greet those two. IT just shows how you are too kind to those around you. It does not affect my plans so I will still be able to bring you with me, my love. ~Ahhh~ Just thinking about what we will be doing sends a shiver through my spine. Now my love we will be reunited and nobody will come between us. NOBODY!"

Normal POV:

A shadow crept though the alleys and following the unexpecting brunette. It got closer and closer to its target making sure that not a soul was within sight. When the target was passing by a pitch black alley that was when the shadow made its move. The shadow towered over the brunette and swooped in and dragged the boy into the darkness. The boy kicking was futile and his shouts were muffled by the cloth over his mouth and nose. Not a soul saw what had taken place and could not help the helpless brunette who was dragged into the cruel darkness.

Ritszka: Finally finish typing

Hoshi: Are you going to tell me what "Puppy Love "is?

Ritszka: Opps… almost forgot. "Puppy Love" is a Fullmetal alchemist fanfic

Hoshi: Oh…what's it about

Ritszka: well, Roy finds a golden blond puppy that is injured. He takes it home and treats its wounds. The next day Roy wakes up to a small boy was in his bed. So yeah, its basically a RoyXEd. To those who read Yaoi there will be lemon in this story.

Hoshi: sounds interesting.

Ritszka: of cause it is. Well that's all we have today. Bye for now

Hoshi: Bye


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hoshi: I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this. I have been sick and I had lots of homework to do.

Ritszka: Yeah! We have been kind of busy lately. So anyways here's the new chapter of "What happen to Sena."

Chapter 3

Normal POV:

From the darkened alley emerged a figure carring a lithe form in their arms. The hooded form carried the body to a house sticking to the shadows beyond curious eyes. The figure slid into the house shutting the two forms from the outside world. Inside of the apartment was furnished with plush couches, the latest gaming technology, and a 75" plasma TV. The two forms passed a nicely sixed kitchen that was furbished with everything that a 5 star kitchen would have. Passing two doors, the figure went through the third door into a lavish room. The room had a king sized canopy bed, a walk in closet, and another plasma TV, two drawers on each side of the bed.

The hooded figure lay the lithe body onto the large bed. Taking off the hood it now shoed the figure to be male, who had snow white hair with blood red tips. He had midnight blue eyes that went with his slightly tanned complexion. He reaces out a hand and brushes a few chocolate locks out of Sena's face. The male stares at Sena with a look of loning. Behind the look you can see many unknown emotions erupting from his deep midnight blue eyes.

"Oh sweet Sena you will no longer have to be in the presence of those low life's. We will be together forever now. Just you and me. No one else. No one." The male whispered placing a feather light kiss on the brunette forehead.

The male stands at 5'll" and walks out taking a seat on the plush couch. He starts to drift off into a dream of a memory, a memory that shows how he came to know his "tenshi", his "love", his "sweet Sena", his "everything."

A Memory in a Dream: (Stalker POV)

It was a beautiful day. My parents had let me go to the park saying I should make friends. I decided to explore in the trees. I walk listening to the small twigs snap under the force of my feet. I can smell the fresh, crisp, air that has a hint of moisture. Listening to the leaves in the trees rustle with a slight breeze. It felt relaxing until I heard hurried and heavy breathing getting closer. Then all of a sudden a boy with unruly brown locks falls in front of me. I could hear shouts in the distance. The boy was running from whoever was shouting. All I can feel is a sudden rush of protectiveness fill me.

"Come on." I whisper to the boy when I grab his slim wrist. He felt a tug and looked back seeing the boy look at him with teary, chocolate colored orbs looking back with distrust.

"You can trust me. I promise." I pleaded with him. He looks unsure for a moment but shyly nodded and got up. I bolted with an iron grip on his wrist running though the bushes making a bee line towards a seclude area of the park. I skid to a halt and grab the boy by the wrist and hug him to with my back against a tree.

I can hear the voices getting farther and gather away. I breathe a sigh of relief. Looking down I could see that I have the boy flush against my body with him panting heavily on my neck from running. The boy cheeks are flushed as well. He looks up and out eyes meet. My breath catches in my throat. All I see is warm, brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. The first thought that came to my mind when I took in his appearance as a whole was….Beautiful. Erotic.

I was not new to anything sexual. The sitter that my parents had hired would bring both men and women when he thought I was asleep. Just because I am at the tender age of then does not mean I am as "innocent" as everyone perceives me to be. I understand how two males have sexual intercourse. When I look at the boy all sorts of images pass though my mind all with him writhing underneath him. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear him speak.

"Th-thank y-you nii-chan." the boy speaks with a soft musical scudding tone. I smile a true smile not a fake one I give my parents.

"No problem, so do you mind telling me why those kids were chasing after you?" I ask curious why those kids are chasing the boy who looks like he can't harm a fly.

"Th-…they wanted me to carry their things b-but I told them no b-but they said they w-would beat me up…" He chokes back a sob and continues "So I ran." He finishes with a quivering voice.

I feel anger boiling inside of me but I push it away to instead comfort the quivering brunette. If I ever meet those boys I will personally make sure they don't dare to even look at…? I haven't asked him his name yet, have I?

"What's your name?" I ask him. He looks up at me and gives a breath taking smile although a bit shy.

"Sena Kobayakwa, Sena." He introduces himself.

The only thing I thought was a beautiful name for a beautiful person.

"What's your name nii-chan?" He asked me while tilting his head cutely.

"Nubuo. Hideo, Nubuo." I introduce myself giving him a sincere smile.

"Th-en th-thank .. you nn-nnu.. Nubwo-niichan." He stuttered and mispronouncing my name a bit.

"Hehe. Your welcome and you can just call me Nubuo if you want." I chuckled a bit when he said my name wrong.

"Okay then Nubuo-nii." Sena exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Well thats okay too I guess. How about we go and play at the swings?" I asked, hoping he would agree.

"Ye-." he stopped mid-sentence and look of worry crossing his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried that I wouldn't meet him again

"Well... Mamo-nee is probably worried about me. I should go and tell her that I'm okay." He answered.

"Oh. Well how about we go and tell her together, and then we can all play together. Okay?" I finished, desperate to be with my tenshi a little longer. Wait … did I just call Sena my tenshi? Yes. Yes I did.

"Okay!" Sean exclaimed bringing me out of my thoughts.

I was introduced to Anezeki, Mamori who Sena dubbed "Mamo-nee." She was 4 years older with reddish-pink hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She was a girl you knew would become a beauty with manner and a heart of gold. You would think I would have fallen for her immediately and forget my "attraction" for Sena. That was most definitely not the case.

The she-witch would not… . She kept on nagging on and on for what seemed like an eternity. She even dared to make Sena feel bad about going off without telling her. Who wouldn't when you're being chased by bullies? Then she went on Mother-hen mode when she noticed me. She had the nerve to think I bullied Sena, I snorted when she said that.

Sena had ended up calming her down and explaining that I helped him and introduce me still cutely mispronouncing my name. It was as though she did complete "360" [personality switch. She became all "polite" and "nice" saying she was sorry for making accusations. Yeah she better be sorry. I was only putting up with her because my sweet Sena seemed to adore her. Hum…there I go again. I'm calling Sena mine, but I like it. Just the thought of having Sena all to myself sent me into a euphoric stat. Sena spoke in his melodic voice, breaking me out of my euphoria. I just kept smiling and nodded when he spoke to me with a smile so bright it made the sun jealous.

It was as though everything we did after was just a hazy dream. The only thing that I knew was not part of the hazy dream and was very real was Sena. It was though it was only us. It broke my heart when I saw how sad he was when I had to go home. I promised that I play with him again and again.

Thinking it over I only met Sena a couple hours ago yet I already call him mine. It may seem crazy but I can only imagine myself with Sena. Just picturing him with he's brilliant smile and warm, chocolate brown eyes, sends me into a state of euphoria. I can't wait until I see him again. I fell asleep that night with Sena melodic voice as my loll-….

Normal POV

Nubuo (or stalker-san. Mr. Stalker, etc whatever floats you boat) came back from his (long; very long) flashback when hearing a groan coming from his room. He stands and saunters over to lean on the door frame, observing his sweet tenshi stir from his slumber.

A/N: Well we hope you like this chapter. Until next time on "What happens to Sena?"


End file.
